


Wierdos to a weird place

by Lord_Chocolate



Series: weirdos to a weird place [1]
Category: OFF (Game), i think so - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Diary/Journal, Gen, Gore, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chocolate/pseuds/Lord_Chocolate
Summary: 6 people arrive on an island, things do not go well after that





	1. Chapter 1

There is a giant boat, there's lots of people in there, but only 6 of all of them are important to this little tale, two exterminators rest in their room they are gonna have a long week, a mechanic cleans their tools with little care, a mistress and a business man eat some snack to try ignore their worries and a thief waits for the perfect moment to strike, nothings are out of the ordinary, oh poor little things they didn't deserve this, well maybe just little bit but let's just wait and see, maybe they have more rancid beings that they seem to be, it just left one more day for the boat to arrive to mendax


	2. Looking from the black eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the work of two exterminators

**Entry N.01**

**24/11/** **201X**

We finally reached Mendax! It has been a long trip from Bismarck, I really like this place, it is very hot here compared to the other zones, although maybe is only on this part of Mendax, Prósopsi is a small but nice town, on this great island. If only Prosopsi is this warm it would be very disappointing, but at least when we finish with the fumigation maybe I can start living here with Saggam or without Saggam.

 

* * *

 

Jiam yawned at every step his silent companion took, why is he so tired? He had slept the whole trip, how is it possible that he is exhausted right now although maybe it's just that he was not used to carrying such heavy tools and that he got up in the middle of the night because Saggam did not want to waste time and spend more credits on that badly made ship, He could practically feel the pressure of the water around it, as if it were an empty can resisting the pressure of a hand that was struggling to destroy it and send it to the garbage dump, or to the bottom of the sea in this case,

the two exterminators were now walking in the night trying to make their way to Prósopsi a strange town that was inhabited by elsens who did not want to be employed by the guardians of the zones and used other methods to live, they said comfortably (theoretically, although he had to see that with his own eyes to believe it).

They walked for what seemed for hours, occasionally Saggam stopped for Jiam to rest for a few minutes to quickly resume course, they did not want to be attacked by specters, burns or some elsen that went completely mad (although probably both together they could end them very easily but it was better to be safe) whatever the case, they did not stop until the sun returned and they reached their final destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not publishing it earlier but English is not my first language and this is my first fanfiction so the first chapters will be somewhat short


End file.
